The transforming growth factor-beta (TGF-beta) superfamily is a large family of secreted proteins that play important roles in human development and health. Germline mutations in TGF-beta signaling components have been shown to contribute to the vascular abnormality hereditary hemorrhagic telangiectasia type I and type II, and to the hereditary cancer predisposition syndrome juvenile polyposis coli. Acquired alterations in TGF-beta signaling contribute to numerous diseases, including inflammatory and immune diseases, cardiovascular disease, and cancer. Identification of the signaling pathways involved in TGF-beta family actions was greatly facilitated by the close interplay among developmental, molecular, cellular biology, and biochemistry. In the proposed conference, the organizers will draw on those interactions and continue to facilitate and foster further interactions among scientists working in various areas of TGF-beta family biology. The topics at the conference will focus on the developmental biology and biochemistry of the entire TGF-beta superfamily, and delineate how these processes relate to human disease. The conference will include eight plenary sessions with four speakers each session, a special session devoted to shorter talks by new investigators, and two poster sessions. Afternoons will be left free to observe posters and encourage informal interactions among investigators. This will be the 3rd biennial conference of the same title hosted by the Federation of American Societies of Experimental Biology (FASEB), and will be held in Snowmass, Colorado from 25 to 30, June 2005. Based on attendance at previous conferences and feedback from attendees, the organizers anticipate that this version will continue to be a success in uniting investigators interested in the various aspects of TGF-beta biology.